Paul's Grand Adventure!
by Majorelle
Summary: It's Dawn's Birthday! And since there's obviously a little something going on between them, Paul is determined to get the perfect gift! He has to venture in to places where every man hates though to find it! Please enjoy and review!


**One-shot. Gonna be funny. Epic too. There's a few words that aren't suitable for children under 16 years though. Hope ya enjoy! **

* * *

**Paul's Grand Adventure! **

* * *

_**Dawn's Invitation: **_

_ Hey Paul! It's my birthday soon as you well know, and I'm inviting you! _

_ Be sure to be dressed casually, but nice! I hope you can come! It'd mean _

_ the world to me if you're able to! Okay see you soon! _

_ - Dawn _

_ P.S. Make sure to bring a gift if you don't mind! :)_

* * *

**Paul's POV**

There were two words that ran around in my head that made me nervous after reading the invitation. 'Bring' and 'Gift'. What am I supposed to do for a gift? I've never bought a present for a girl before. So I decided I'll wing it. Give her a new Timer ball of something. Just then I heard a knock at the door, "Hey Paul!" Ash said. I decided this was a good chance to tell Ash about what I am giving Dawn for her birthday, "WHAT?! No, you can't give DAWN of all people, a Pokéball for her birthday! She'd hate you forever." He replied.

"Well, what do I get her?" I asked.

"Something she likes." He said.

"What does she like?" I asked.

"Why don't you find that out for yourself?" Ash replied going out the door. He left me stuck between a Graveler and a hard place. What am I going to do now? He said something she likes, Dawn loves shopping so I'll go to the mall.

I was wandering around going to many places, I didn't know what stores to check so I just chose the ones that were least hated to me; Charizard Chains, Gothorita Piercings, Heatran Deodorizers, and Gastrodon Gas Relievers. Each one I went into an employee would ask me if they could help me. I would reply "yes" and then they would say "what are you looking for specifically?" I would reply "a birthday present" they would say, "for?" I would reply again, "a girl" then they would say, "get out, you're looking in the wrong area."

I was confused and I didn't know what I was doing wrong. I had even worse luck when I ran into two people I didn't want to.

"Hey Paul," Gary said walking towards me with Drew following behind. "What are you doing here? You're never at the mall." Drew asked.

"I'm looking for a present." I replied, "But apparently I'm looking in all the wrong places."

"Oh is it for a girl?" Gary sneered, I nodded, "Who?" Drew asked.

"Dawn…" I mumbled. But Gary heard, "Oh! For Dawn's Birthday?" Gary said putting his arm around my shoulders, winking at me. "If you ask me, I'd get her something from over there," He said pointing at Jinx Lingerie. I glared at him and was about to punch him, but Drew held me back.

"Okay chill dude, I didn't mean it. But no seriously, if I had to get a girl a gift it would be from there." Gary said again pointing to Absol Body Mists. I raised a brow, I was about to head in but then Gary stopped me, "But I wouldn't want to go in there." He warned me,

"Why?" I glared at him,

"Because, men shouldn't venture in there, trust me, you shouldn't." Gary said very seriously. Drew was nodding in the background.

"Listen Paul, Dawn isn't that important. Why don't you just go to Smoochum Make-up or Jigglypuff Clothing? It's a lot less intimidating." Drew suggested. "Don't die!" Gary shouted. I nodded and went off. I thought I would go to Jigglypuff Clothing first and see if anything they had reminded me of Dawn.

I walk in and the entire place it bright pink and white, I would've been blinded had I forgotten my mission. I stayed strong and covered my eyes with my dark blue jacket. I looked through the skirts they had and found one that reminded me a lot about Dawn. It was plaid and pink with a hint of white at the bottom and went down to the knees. I was staring at it for a while, and then a woman approached me, "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked, I replied, "No." She looked taken aback and then said to me, "Well sir, dressing rooms are this way if you want to try that on," I looked at her like she was crazy,

"But I'm a man." I bluntly said,

"I know." She smiled.

I stuck the skirt back, and walked away, unaware that there was a sign above the skirts that said, "Men's Kilts, In Pink for Breast Cancer Awareness Day".

I then go to Smoochum Make-up, and the place is cover with glitter and sparkles. I was being constantly stared at by other girls. I went up to the counter, and a man with long purple hair, wearing a Cacturne suit. "I need to buy something." I told him, "Oh, I know exactly what you need!" He exclaimed, "Here! This is the perfect shade of your eyes!" He squealed, handing me navy blue eye shadow. I look at his name tag, and said to him, "No uh, Harley? Yeah Harley, I need something for a girl." I explained to him.

"No, no! That's no fun! Get out! I only serve boys!" He yelled kicking me out of the shop. _Where do I got now?_ I thought. I wandered around, and something spotted my eye in a window.

I look up at the name of the shop and it says three words that Drew and Gary told me to steer clear of, "Absol Body Mists". By looking through the window, I could tell that they sold other things than body mists, and what I saw I knew was perfect for Dawn. I look at the clock, it was 5:30, and the party started at 6:00, I didn't have any time for it, so I decided to ignore Drew and Gary's words and go in.

The store was painted with mutual colors; purple, black, and white. I saw skirts, dresses, shirts that reminded me of Dawn, but I went straight up to the gift I wanted, went to the counter and said, "I want to buy this. And be sure to wrap it." The girl at the counter looked at me like I had guts for some reason, and I purchased Dawn's present and it was wrapped too.

I headed to Dawn's, I looked at my watch, it was 5:50, and I arrived at Dawn's at exactly 6:03. "Hey Paul!" Dawn said giving me a cheery smile, "I'm glad you were able to make it!" I nodded and handed her the gift, she smiled even more and exclaimed, "You didn't have to!" I nodded again,

"Can I open it?" She asked, as if she was wondering if she was going to receive a Milotic.

"I don't care." I replied.

She teared through it to the box and opened it. She had a huge smile on her face, and then when she opened the box to reveal what it was, her smile vanished, and then came back slightly. Dawn raised the present out of the box and said, "A pink Piplup designed snow cone maker?"

I nodded with a creepy grin on my face. She looked taken aback but then laughed, "Thanks Paul! I love it!"

* * *

**Hahahahahaha! A freaking snow cone maker! Oh Paul, you never cease to amaze me! xD I hope you enjoyed and always remember to review! Thanks! **


End file.
